Breaking Dawn
by lovestoned924
Summary: Happiness fulfills Forks, but nobody could be happier than Bella. Already getting married to her beloved Edward, trouble once again comes upon them. Only this time it isn't a sadistic vampire, instead a persistent werewolf.
1. Chapter 1: The Lion and The Lamb

**_BREAKING DAWN_**

**NOTE:**THIS IS HOW I IMAGINE _BREAKING DAWN _WILL BE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT WELL THAT'S TOO BAD. I'M NO BEST-SELLING AUTHOR, I'M JUST A GIRL WHO LIKES TO WRITE STORIES WHEN BORED. I ONLY JOINED THIS WEBSITE BECAUSE MY FRIENDS TOLD ME MY STORIES WERE VERY GOOD, SO THEY MOTIVATED ME TO JOIN THIS.NO COPY INFRIGMENT IS INTENDED IN THE WRITINGS. SO , ONCE THAT IS STRAIGHT, ENJOY THE STORY. AND IF YOU PLAN TO WRITER VULGAR, AND RUDE COMMENTS DON'T BOTHER WASTING YOUR TIME TYPING, BECAUSE I WILL SIMPLY IGNORE YOU. I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY ABOUT MY WRITING, BECAUSE EVERYONE WRITES UNIQUELY. THEREFORE, ENJOY _MY _VERSION OF _BREAKING DAWN_

**1. THE LION AND THE LAMB**

No word could describe what I was feeling at this moment. I felt nervous, anxious, aggravated, ecstatic, worried, and just a bit gloomy altogether. I looked at my reflection, while Alice was once again using me as an over-sized Barbie doll. This time though, I didn't really mind. It was a special day for her and me. Today, after all the months of planning, is the day where her plans came to life. "All done!" Alice said in her melodic voice. "Take a look at yourself Bella, you look gorgeous! My brother, is beyond lucky. Actually, lucky is an understatement." I timidly looked at the mirror, not recognizing the beautiful reflection looking at me. It was truly hard to believe that it was my reflection, the satin white dress _almost_ made me look as stunning as Rosalie, but not as quite. The veil hung over to my lower back, and my hair was styled in a way that I would've never thought of styling it before. Suddenly, my throat started to swell, and tears began to flow through my eyes. "How could I ever thank you Alice?" I immediately hugged her and then she said, "Enough tears Bella, sadness won't exist from now on, because your happy future awaits you along with my brother by your side."

We walked out of the room and headed for the staircase, where Charlie, Reneé, and all the Cullens, -except the groom of course, - were waiting. Alice and I already had reached the end of the hallway. The staircase was just ten steps away, I took a deep breath and let Alice go ahead of me, since I had to walk down alone. Once I was sure that she was at the bottom of the stairs, I began to rhythmically flow towards the stairs. I felt like I was walking on clouds. I finally reached the first step; all eyes were on me, praising me as if I was a princess. I tried to smile, but it was really difficult to do it since so many things were on my mind, including the thought of not to let my klutziness interrupt my entrance. I glanced at Charlie, and all he did was gaze at me with tears filling his eyes. Reneé also did the same. I was no longer their little girl. Carlisle and Esme eyes sparkled with joy, including Rosalie. Emmet was smiling, perhaps waiting for me to ruin my entrance by tripping on my dress. Jasper of course, helped calm down my paranoia, since I suddenly I felt a wave of relaxation. Once I got to the final step Charlie, with tears streaming down his cheeks, came to my side and escorted me to the room where the ceremony would be held.

From where I could see no one failed to appear at the wedding of the year or perhaps history. The room was filled with people I knew from Forks, I took a peek and saw Mike with Jessica, but their expressions differed entirely. Jessica looked ecstatic, while Mike looked very disappointed. I tried to look for my Edward, but failed to see more, since Alice noticed and closed the door. The room abruptly turned silent, and the wedding march began. Charlie looked at me, and said "Bells, I never imagined you all dressed in white, this is all too soon, but I know you'll be happy. Edward is a good guy, and I know he'll never hurt you, I'm just a little in shock since, you're not my little girl anymore." He started to cry again, but I hugged him and said, "Ch- I mean Dad, I will always be your little girl no matter how old I am you're a great father, and I couldn't thank you enough." Tears began to flow up my eyes too, but I tried to get them back in, since it would ruin the make-up, unless Alice used the waterproof make-up again. I kissed Charlie on the cheek, and he sheepishly smiled at me, preparing to escort me to the love of my existence.

The doors opened and everyone looked back to see the bride. Mike, Eric, and Tyler, were practically gawking. I smiled trying to hide the laughter building up inside of me. Angela was already beginning to cry. Lauren like usual, glaring at me with envious eyes. Reneé looked like Angela, but had the motherly look in her face. I was trying to save the best for last, but couldn't resist anymore, so I looked over at the altar, and there he was, with his black tuxedo, his bronze hair, his eyes as liquid topaz as ever, also gawking at me. This I couldn't hold, I managed to chuckle silently to myself, and when our eyes met he smiled the crooked smile I loved. When Charlie managed to hand me to Edward he said to him, "Son, make her happy." Edward nodded and said, "You have nothing to worry about Charlie, I will never hurt her." The wedding march ended, and Edward took my hand and kissed it. "Bella, my love, in just a little bit, The Lion and the Lamb will be together forever until the end of their existence." I couldn't say anything since I couldn't even talk, I just looked at him with tears in my eyes once again, not believing that I – in a couple of moments- will be his for all eternity. We then faced the Judge, and he began the ceremony. When it was time to exchange our vows, I began to feel butterflies fluttering frantically in the pit of my stomach. At last, the Judge said, "Do you Edward Cullen accept this beautiful young woman to become you lawful wedded wife?" Edward smiled at looked deeply in my eyes and said, "I do." The Judge nodded and asked me, "Do you Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Cullen as your lawful wedded husband." I looked at Edward, my face started to get red, and my heart beating faster than ever, and finally said, "I do." The awes were so unbearable, that it made me flush again, and Edward smiled so happily that it made me forget why I got nervous in the first place. The Judge finally said, "Now Mr. Cullen, you may kiss the bride." Edward in one stride, was right in front of me, and took my face in his hands, and kissed me. I eagerly kissed him back. At that moment everybody applauded, flowers were thrown everywhere. It was just like a fairytale, only in reality. In _my_ reality.

The wedding march once again, began. Edward and I began walking down the aisle, everyone began to congratulate the newlyweds. Once all the guests were out where the after-party would be held, the lights grew dim, and the DJ put a song, that I immediately recognized. It was my lullaby, created into a waltz. A waltz that was meant for our wedding's first dance. Edward immediately came and grabbed me by the waist, holding me closely to his marble chest, waltzing me through the whole room where all the guests could see. At, first I thought I was going to fall, since I couldn't dance at all, but Edward, like he said a couple of years ago, "Its all in the lead." And I let myself be led by my husband. When the song ended, he whispered coolly in my ear and said, "Time to leave my love." My heart began to palpitate as fast as a hummingbird. At this moment I felt sad, but happy. Sad, because it was time for my departure, but happy since I was now going to be with Edward. I smiled at him and said, "Let me say to goodbye to everyone." He nodded and took my hand, guiding me to say farewell, to my friends, and family. One by one, I talked to everyone, and saved Charlie and Reneé for last. They were both crying of joy, to see me grown up, and ready to leave to my "honeymoon" with Edward. Reneé hugged me for a long time and kissed my forehead. Without any words to say, except, "Be happy." Charlie, also hugged me for what seemed an eternity, and finally let go. The only thing I managed to say to him was, "I'll always be there for both of you, I love you Mom and Dad." They smiled and together said, "Go, your future awaits you."

Once we headed to the main door, everyone waved goodbye, and wished us luck. Edward of course, was happy and smiling all the time, as so was I. When we finally got in his Volvo. He kissed me one more time and said, "Let's go to our meadow before we head off to wherever you want." I nodded and he turned on the Volvo to life and accelerated. I was looking out at the forest, savoring the moments left in Forks, when I saw an enormous red-brown wolf, howling as if in pain. Edward came to an abrupt stop, knowing what I was going to do, I got off the car and ran towards the wolf. But, it was too late.

Jacob, was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Imprinted Wolf

Okay, Well I have to admit, my first chapter wasn't ALL that good.  
I'll try to get better as I keep writing.  
Please Review the chapters  
Tell your friends.  
And I MIGHT update sooner  
Than a blink of an eye ;  
Oh, and by the way, I THINK there's like  
Too much crying, I don't really know.  
That's my opinion.  
But, I need YOUR opinion!  
So, if there's anything you guys don't like  
Tell me in the reviews.  
It will truly help me and my writing  
THANKS.

FYI: Alrighty, This chapter is mostly about Bella and Jacob.  
I'm not a HUGE fan of Jacob… He annoys me at times.  
But I had to include a chapter with him…or else it wouldn't Be Breaking Dawn

**IMPRINTED WOLF**

As I stared of in the dark forest, my eyes frantically searched the russet wolf. Tears began to blur my eyes, and I started to hear a loud noise, as if someone was crying. I felt very ignorant, since it was me who was making that noise with my loud sobbing. I couldn't really understand why I was crying. Edward came to me and held me there in the wet grass for a long time, until I was calm enough to talk.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I don't know why I'm crying. It's just Jacob is my best friend, and leaving like this, without saying goodbye to him, without seeing him smile one last time, hurts me so much! Please understand, you are my one and only love and - " He suddenly put his cool finger on my lips, to stop my babbling and said, "Bella, you don't have to make any explanation it's ok for you to feel this way." I looked at him, once again getting furious at myself, Why does he have to be so lenient? Sometimes I wish that he would just get angry at me for once. "Edward, it's not ok. I mean we just got married, and here I am crying over, my former best friend."

He picked me up and cradled me in his arms, since I had begun to sob again. I felt so stupid. "I am a complete idiot," I said, angry at myself. "Why can't I just make myself get a reality check. Jacob and I will never be friends again." I felt Edward stiffen a little, I bet I'm hurting him a lot with all this nonsense. I guess I'm not as ready as I thought I was. I didn't believe letting go, hurt so much. I gazed at Edward, wondering what he was scrutinizing about he gave me a wary look and sat me on the grass.

Then, in a blink of an eye he was gone. My eyes looked in every direction searching for my Edward, but he was nowhere to be found. I stood up, and I wondered what had just happened. Did I hurt him so much that he decided to just leave me? No. That couldn't have been it. Edward is not that type of guy, who leaves a girl stranded in the middle of the interstate. How could I ruin my wedding day like this?

"EDWARD!" I yelled. There was no response. I walked in deeper into the forest, searching for him, but had no luck. I went in further, and there was again no sign of him. "EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled once again, I began to panic. Maybe I should go back and wait for him in the Volvo. I'm sure he'll come back I thought. I sprinted back to the road, amazingly I didn't trip on any twigs on the ground. I sat down on the hood of the Volvo.

About two hours passed, and Edward was nowhere in sight. My paranoia began to crawl in my mind once again. I closed my eyes to try and forget the incoherent thoughts. Suddenly I heard footsteps. My eyes opened immediately, and there he was with someone walking about thirty feet behind him. All he said to me was, "I found him, now go." I looked at him with a confused look. "What's going on?" I asked. Edward didn't answer. All he did was get in the car and turn the music so loud, that I thought my eardrums would explode, even though I was outside the car.

Jacob was standing behind the shadows of the trees. I came near him, still not knowing what to say to him. I began to worry. Will Edward be mad at me? Should I just go to him now and leave Jacob here?

Hesitantly I went over to Jacob and said, "I just wanted to say goodbye to you the right way Jake." "Well, Bella, what is the right way? If you would be so grateful of informing me." His sarcasm burned. "Look Jake I just don't want to leave this way ok? I can't stand leaving you hurt!"

After a few minutes of just silence Jacob looked at me. His face was emotionless, and then said, "I imprinted already." He caught me off guard, "That's great news! On who Jacob?" His expression began to twitch a bit, and then I noticed that he was clenching his fists really hard. He took a deep breath and said, "On you Bella." My blood went cold, I could feel that my face has gone paler than ever before. "But… How… I… You…NO!" I began to pull on my hair, this could not be happening to me! "I thought it would never come to me, but it was too obvious, all this time that we were together, It was right there, I already had imprinted without me even noticing." Jacob stammered on his words, all I could do is bite my lip even harder.

How could I have done this! It's my entire fault, if I would've let him go a couple of months ago _none_ of this would be happening. "Jacob you promised, you wouldn't do anything to ruin my wedding, and look what you're doing!" I began to panic no wonder Edward was acting like that. I didn't know what else to do, I wanted to cry, but I wanted to prove to him that I didn't love him anymore. That I _couldn't_ love him anymore. "Jacob I _love_ him. He's my husband, and I his wife. We're married now, and I will _never _love anybody else more than I love him. I'm happy Jacob. I'm going to be one of _them_ now. Understand there's nothing that could be done now."

Tears began to run up his eyes, and suddenly he came to hug me and began sobbing "Then come with me Bella, you can leave right now! Forget everything that just happened, the wedding and everything just Bella, please don't go, don't do this to yourself! You're practically committing suicide Bella! PLEASE RECONSIDERATE YOUR DECISION! I BEG YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He was already on his knees hugging my legs, He then looked up to my eyes looking like a little puppy, I couldn't stand seeing him like this. I tried to take a step back but failed. Instead I stumbled onto the filthy, green grass. I can't imagine how my dress must look now. Instead of being white it was probably a dirty pearl by now. "I have to go Jacob, it's obvious that I can't even say goodbye to you. Let go of me Jacob NOW!" He held on and I heaved with all my force. I kicked, I pulled, I hit, but he felt nothing.

He then stood up and held me close to him, "Bella, I promise that I will no longer get into your life, but let me just hold you for the last time before you go. Please." Forgetting all the anger within me, I hugged him and said "Jacob, just forget about me, I beg you, it would be the best for you and me." "How can I forget you Bella? You're the love of my life. Even to the end of my existence, I will never _ever_ forget you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." That sent a thorn right in the middle of my heart. "Jake, you don't know how much it hurts me too, but it's what we have to do. I'm sorry." And at that moment I broke out of his arms and ran to the Volvo without looking back. I didn't want to see his broken expression, I promised myself not to cry. Not in front of Edward at least. I can't hurt him any more than I already have.

Once I got into the Volvo, I looked straight-ahead, my face emotionless, I looked neither way because I didn't want to see Edward and Jacob's broken expression . "Let's go," was all I managed to say. At that precise moment, I swore to the rest of eternity that I would never think of Jacob again, and do the best I can to be happy without him being the sun in my life.


	3. Chapter 3: Between a Sword and a Wall

**A/N: Well, I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted, but whatever A/N: Well, I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted, but whatever**

**I'm super bored, so I decided to write the 3rd chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**-Lovestoned**

**Ch. 3 Between the Sword and the Wall**

**_Edward's P.O.V._**

If I had the ability to cry, I would have done so.

Her pain is hurting me so deeply, if I had a heart, it already would have broken.

What should I do? She loves me, but she also loves him.

How can I tear her apart like this?

I can see it in her eyes that she's stuck in between the two of us.

But, I will not decide for her.

I'll accept whatever path she decides to follow.

Even if she decides, to leave my love.

I will do anything to see her happy.

**_Bella's P.O.V._**

Edward seemed to be so concentrated, so thoughtful about something. I didn't understand what, but I was getting impatient. How could I be so selfish? I'm hurting him so much with the recent incidents. We're married, and I ran off with another man. I don't deserve him. I really don't.

After a couple of hours of driving, I decided to speak.

"Edward?" I said timidly. "Yes, my love?" he said in a worried tone. I thought carefully of what I was going to say, "I am so sorry about what just happened, you don't deserve it, I am being completely selfish forgive me… PLEASE!" I began to sob, I couldn't think of what else to do, I was so confused, but there was no way to reverse this. Edward and I are married, and I will soon become a vampire, so I had to repair the damage I've done.

Suddenly, the Volvo came to an abrupt halt. Edward turned to face me, and grabbed my face in his cold hands and said, "I can't stand to see you suffer like this. You love him, as much as you love me…and I'm giving you one last chance, to change your mind. Either path that you decide to take will be fine with me. All I want is to see you happy." I took his cold hands and closed my eyes. He was giving me a choice, but how could I leave him? If he's the one I love? I also love Jacob, but I can't be with him. I loved Edward first, and the love remains. His voice is the one I heard, when I was in danger. He is the one I yearned for when he left. With Jacob I don't feel a hole, I don't hear his voice.

"I want to be with _you, _only you Edward, for the rest of eternity." He looked at me with a puzzled look in his golden eyes. "If that's what you want my dear Bella, then why is there so much pain in your eyes?"

I closed them once again. Of course, he can see right through me, but what he didn't understand is that, the only thing that hurt was to lose my best friend. "Edward, you have to understand, I know you think I'm in love with Jacob, but I'm not, it just hurts me so much to lose him, because he is my best friend." I started to cry again, I should've waited longer for the wedding. I'm so stupid! "You love him more than that Bella, don't try to deny it. You love him, just as much as you love me!" His voice cracked at the end. "Bella, please reconsider your decision, I love you. I love you so much, that if it made you happy I am willing to give you up to Jacob."

"NO EDWARD, NO! I LOVE _YOU_! Don't you understand? You are my first, and ONLY true love. I am not going to leave you, because without you, my life has no reason." His hands were wiping the stubborn tears running down my face. I looked him deeply in the eyes, and grabbed his stone face in my hands. "I will not leave you, because I love you." I pulled him close to me and kissed him, not caring of anything else in this world but him. At first he was hesitant, but after I traced his sculpted lips he became eager and kissed me back with passion. The kiss went on and on, until I was out of breath. His lips didn't leave me though, he continued to kiss my jaw, and then traced down to my neck.

He then looked at me and said, "My love for you will burn until the end of eternity, Bella." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "And I also love you too Edward, and I will forever." He started the engine of the Volvo, but seemed to be puzzled again. "Are you sure you want to do this Bella? Damn the rest of your life being an immortal creature?" I laughed, "Of course, I'm willing to damn the rest of my life, if it means to be with you." He smiled, but not the crooked smile I was expecting. "Ha, so eager for eternal damnation, well, I guess we should get started."

And with that, we were on our way, to the rest of eternity.


End file.
